


Through the Rain

by SecondSilk



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Community: hp100, Drabbles, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-11
Updated: 2010-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-06 04:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/49718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondSilk/pseuds/SecondSilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For HP100's Weather challenge. Severus before his agreement with Dumbledore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through the Rain

The sun was just beginning to set when he apparated to the gates of Hogwarts. The air was sweet and fresh, and lake looked like burnished gold. It was approaching the end of the school year and the hope of early summer already hung over the grounds.

Severus would have rather it was raining. The last time he had seen these people was through the rain, over the body of Minerva's husband. And if he had had to walk through a thunderstorm it would have seemed a greater sacrifice. It may have washed the stench of death from his soul.


End file.
